helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;March 11, 2011 - Compilation of celebrity statuses after earthquake/tsunami :Many people have been expressing concern for the safety of their celebrities, so we’ve decided to compile a list of those who have confirmed statuses. From Up-Front Agency: Abe Natsumi, Arihara Kanna, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Fujimoto Miki, Ichii Sayaka (Updated her), Ishiguro Aya (Updated her), Kago Ai, Kusumi Koharu (Updated Her), Maeda Yuuki (Updated Her), Mano Erina, Morning Musume, S/mileage, and Tsuji Nozomi. They're many more artist that said they are okay if you want to see who is okay go to Tokyohive. I will keep updating who is okay from former members and current members. ;March 6, 2011 - C-ute Official Facebook Page Opened :The official facebook page for C-ute has been opened today. The news was announced from a tweet by their manager. The facebook page can be found here. ;March 6, 2011 - UFZS Starring A New H!P Show Titled “Up-Front Girls” :The recent group formed by H!P Egg members called UFZS have been announced to be starring in a new H!P show called Up-Front Girls. The show will air on SkyPerfectTV on 4/2 in various times of the day. ;March 4, 2011 - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika FC Bus Tour Details Released :The title for the bus tour has been revealed to be ~ Morning Days Happy Holiday ~ Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mistui Aika Fan Club Tour in Bousou. The bus tour will take place on 5/28-29. FC official page about event ;March 4, 2011 - Official “Keitai Kanojo” and “BLACK ANGELS” Sites Opened :Official sites for both Suzuki Airi’s movie titled Keitai Kanojo and Yajima Maimi’s movie BLACK ANGELS have been opened. The release date for Keitai Kanojo is set for 4/6. The release date for BLACK ANGELS is set for 4/27. Official Keitai Kanojo site. Official BLACK ANGELS site. ;March 3, 2011 - New K-Pop Dance Project For 5 H!P Eggs :A new project have been announced for 5 of the H!P Eggs which are Satou Ayano, Arai Manami, Sekine Azusa, Furukawa Konatsu, and Mori Saki. The project that was mentionned is really special since it consists of these girls forming atemporary dance group called UFZS that will represent Up-Front Agency in this particular type of dance covers that other Japanese groups and artists are also doing, where each agency/compagny will be represented by a group of their artists. Their debut will be during the event on 3/31 called DREAM ON! vol.2 at Shibuya O-East. ;March 3, 2011 - Official “Abed ~Hatachi no Koi” Site Opened :The official site for Mano Erina’s movie titled Abed ~Hatachi no Koi has been opened. The movie will be released on 4/16. The movie's site can be found here. ;March 2, 2011 - Murata Megumi is Leaving The Entertainment Industry :Murata Megumi announces she is leaving the Entertainment Industry. From her blog it seems like she’s saying at 30 years old she’s experienced enough and decided to resign. Murata announced that she will be leaving the industry on 3/31. ;March 1, 2011 - Dream Morning Musume Will Be On “Megami no Kiseki” :Dream Morning Musume will be on the show ”Megami no Kiseki.” Dream Morning Musume will appear on 3/8. ;March 1, 2011 - S/mileage Mini Live And Handshake Event Announced :S/mileage will have a mini live and a special handshake event to promote their 5th single titled Koi ni Booing Buu!. The event will take place on 5/5 in Kagawa. ;March 1, 2011 - SI☆NA Announced They Are Disbanding :Upfront Kansai made an announcement that SI☆NA will be disbanding after their final concert Tanosina Stage. ;February 27, 2011 - Morning Musume Will Be On Melodix :Morning Musume is scheduled to appear on Melodix on March 26. Their appearance will be 3 days after their single is released, so it should help in promotion so that the single sells well throughout the week. ;February 26, 2011 - Abe Natsumi Will Be In The Musical “Dracula” :Abe Natsumi will play Lucy in the musical Dracula. According to the site the musical is based of another Dracula musical from Graz, Austria. The musical will run from 8/20 ~ 9/18. ;February 25, 2011 - Suzuki Airi Websites Opened At Wani Books :Wani Books have opened 2 new websites for Suzuki Airi, one for her appearance on the cover of UTB magazine’s 203rd issue, and the other to promote her 2 upcoming PBs. The release date for the PBs is set for 4/23 and 5/23. ;February 24, 2011 - Fujimoto Miki To Open Up A Restaurant :Fujimoto Miki has opened up a Yakiniku restaurant in Yokohama. According to Miki all of the menu will be 99% off as a special discount on opening day. The restaurant will open on 2/26. ;February 16, 2011 - Suzuki Airi and Tanaka Reina Release Songs on iTunes for “Hello!Cover” :The next members on the list of the Helo!Covers are Suzuki Airi with the song Furusato and Tanaka Reina with Koi no Hana and Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~. Airi's iTunes is can be found here and Reina's can be found here. ;February 14, 2011 - Yajima Maimi – “Kaifuu” e-Hello DVD Announced :The e-Hello DVD for Yajima Maimi titled Kaifuu (Sea Breeze) has been announced. The release date is set for 23/2. ;February 4, 2011 - Yoshizawa Hitomi Holding Solo Fanclub Event :Yoshizawa Hitomi will be holding a solo FC event for her birthday. Her FC event will be 4/2. ;February 3, 2011 - Michishige Sayumi’s e-Hello! DVD Titled “homey” :The title for Michishige Sayumi’s e-Hello! DVD has been revealed to be homey. The DVD will be up for preorder from now until 2/11. ;February 2, 2011 - Berryz Koubou's “Heroine ni Narou ka!” Radio Preview Released :A short radio preview for Berryz Koubou’s 25th single titled Heroine ni Narou ka! has been released. The release date is set for 3/2. A preview can be seen here. ;February 1, 2011 - Kago Ai Starts Diamond Blog :Kago Ai started a new blog on Diamond Blog. It can be found here ;January 31, 2011 - Furukawa Konatsu Has Completed Her H!P Egg Traning :It was announced on H!P official FC website that Furukawa Konatsu has officially completed her H!P Egg training. Her next activity is same to Minami and Saki’s which is starring in a stage play which will be held from 3/9 ~ 4/10 and it will be titled Worsal Theater Produce Jikan Souzoubu～Super Time Management～. ;January 31, 2011 - Matsuura Aya Attending “Hibari 7 Days” :Matsuura Aya will be attending “Hibari 7 Days” on their closing day. The attending date will be on February 27. ;January 31, 2011 - Berryz Koubou’s Serend Mini Blogs Will Be Restarted :Berryz Koubou’s Serend blogs will be reopened on Valentines day. Their Serend blog pages can be found here ;January 31, 2011 - Buono’s Official Ameba Blog Opened :Buono has opened their official blog on Ameba. Their blog can be found here ;January 28, 2011 - Dream Morning Musume announces upcoming Fall concert and new album :Dream Morning Musume announced that they will be holding a Fall concert currently “Untitled“. The news is on their official site and the concerts will start somewhere in September 2011.Pre-sale tickets for the concert is currently available and the concert is planned for 9/2011. :Dream Morning Musume announced at a press conference that they will be releasing their 1st album titled “Dream 1“. There will be two versions, the limited and regular edition. The limited edition comes with a DVD while the regular comes with a postcard. The album will be released on 4/20. ;January 27, 2011 - Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina Released A Song On Itunes For “Hello Cover” :Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina released 1 cover song on Itunes for the “Hello Cover” Series. Takahashi Ai released “Koi wo Shichaimashita” which is a cover of Tanpopo’s song and Tanaka Reina released “Manatsu no Kousen” which is a cover of Morning Musume’s 5th single. Ai’s Itunes Page found here. Reina’s Itunes Page found here. ;January 27, 2011 - Niigaki Risa Releases 8 Songs In The “Hello Cover” Series :Niigaki Risa releases 8 cover songs in the “Hello Cover” Series. The songs being: Manatsu no Kousen by Morning Musume, Furusato by Morning Musume, Koi wo Shichai Mashita by Tanpopo, Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru by Tanpopo, Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ by Matsuura Aya, LOVE Namida Iro by Matsuura Aya, Koi no Hana by Abe Natsumi, Onegai Miwaku no Target by Melon Kinenbi, and Kousui by Melon Kinenbi. Gaki’s Itunes Page found here This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. thumb|270px|right|Morning Musume - Maji Desu ka Ska! Full preview *Morning Musume - Maji Desu ka Ska! *Release Date: March 23, 2011 thumb|270px|right|C-ute - Kiss Me Aishiteru PV *C-ute - Kiss Me Aishiteru *Release Date: February 9, 2011 thumb|270px|right|Berryz Koubou - Heroine ni Narou ka! PV *Berryz Koubou - Heroine ni Narou ka! *Release Date: March 2, 2011 *Berryz Koubou's Heroine ni Narou ka! single was released March 2, 2011 as Regular Edition, LE A and LE B. *Morning Musume's 2010 Concert Tour DVD, Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ was released February 23, 2010. *Melon Kinenbi's Final Stage Melon's Not Dead DVD was released July 14, 2010. *Niigaki Risa's new DVD, Alo-Hello! 3, and Photobook, Mahalo, was released July 14, 2010. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse